


Constriction

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [6]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Corset, Kent centric, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kent tries on something new.





	Constriction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Corset
> 
> Warning: Please be safe when tying your corsets, do not be Kent.

Kent smoothed his hands over the fabric wrapped around his waist and bit his lower lip.

He'd always had a slender figure but the appeal of something shaping him more severely had come as something of a surprise.

He'd been on the internet, late at night because his insomnia was awful regardless of how long the shifts he pulled were, and come across a website.

It was definitely the sort of website he new he shouldn't go on. At the very least he had expected to get a computer virus and end up having an awkward conversation with someone in a repair shop as to just how he'd managed to break his laptop this time.

He'd only gone on it because he was curious, although Kent knew by now that indulging in his curiosity only led him into something odd or something awful. Right now it was odd.

The corset was plain black, he hadn't felt the need to order anything fancy. It was steel boned and had steel fastenings at the front. So far he'd managed to get it on and fastened, but the laces still hung loose at the back.

He'd had to watch some videos, apparently most people had help lacing themselves up. As it was his arms weren't bendy enough to reach the top laces behind his back, but he'd pulled the lacing a little tight, evenly, all the way down before he put the corset on. Might as well try and make things easier for himself.

Now he reached back and gripped the overlap of criss-crossing laces as far up his back as he could reach, and pulled.

The effect was immediate, breath rushing out of his lungs as the corset tightened around him. He kept the excess he'd pulled through in one hand, while the other did the same with the lacing lower down. From what he'd watched it was important to keep the tightening even or he'd end up with lop sided lacing, making it difficult to tie off.

Bit by bit he worked towards the middle of the corset, tightening as he went. The sensation wasn't like anything else he had experienced.

Once he was finally at the middle lacing things became a lot more fiddly. He somehow had to transfer all this extra lacing he'd generated into the two final pull ties without it loosening the rest of the garment.

It took some work but he managed it, holding a long length of cord taught in each hand. Now for the last, and for him most anticipated part.

He pulled hard at the cords, savouring the feeling of the breath being forced from his lungs. He tugged again and again until it was as tight as he felt comfortable going and then tied it off.

The constriction was glorious. His breathing was shallow and his spine was forced into a rigid posture but from the heat washing over him Kent knew he loved it even more than he thought he would.

His hands strayed to his waist again, feeling how the corset had shaped him, that unnatural curve in and flow out. God he felt tiny in it, but strong. The steel boning almost like Armor.

He was certain the corset was going to be a pain to get out of afterwards but as one hand reached for his aching cock, he couldn't find it in himself to care.


End file.
